cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Javier Bardem
Javier Bardem (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Dance with the Devil '''(Perdita Durango) (1997)'' ''[Romeo Dolorosa]: Shot in the back by Carlos Bardem, just after Rosie Perez runs into the room. His body is shown again after Alex Cox and James Gandolfini arrive at the scene. *''Before Night Falls ''(2000) [Reinaldo Arenas]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head as a mercy killing/assisted suicide, after Javier takes an overdose of drugs and alcohol. *''The Sea Inside (Mar adentro) '''(2004) '[Ramon Sampedro]: Commits suicide by drinking poison. *Goya's Ghosts (2006)' [Brother Lorenzo]: Executed by the garrote. His body is shown again afterwards, being taken away on a cart as Natalie Portman walks alongside it. *''Biutiful (2010) ''[Uxbal]: Dies of prostate cancer; the movie transitions from a scene of Javier lying in bed talking to his daughter (Hanaa Bouchaib) to a scene of Javier in the afterlife being reunited with his father. (Thanks to Arben) *''Skyfall (2012) ''[Raoul Silva]: Stabbed in the back when Daniel Craig throws a combat knife at him, while Javier is trying to force Judi Dench to shoot both him and herself. (On top of previously surviving the helicopter explosion next to him) (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''The Counselor (The Counsellor) (2013) '[''Reiner]: Accidentally shot in the head (on top of being shot in the rear) by Mexican cartel members sent to abduct him as he tries to escape; his body is then plundered by local children who watched the event. *Automata (2014)' [Blue Robot]: Shot to death by Tim McInnerny and his men after speaking to Tim for a bit. *''The Gunman'' (2015)'' [''Felix]: Commits suicide by letting himself be shot in the back of the head with a sniper by Peter Franzen while Jasime Trinca and Sean Penn looks in shock. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge) '''(2017) '[Captain Salazar]: (1) Dies in an explosion when his ship crashes in a cursed cave after being tricked into going into it by Johnny Depp; the cave's supernatural power brings him back as cursed ghost. (2) Having reverted back to human form when the curse is broken, Javier falls to his death from an anchor after being stabbed in the back by Geoffrey Rush with a sword. Noteworthy Connections: *Grandson of Rafael Bardem *Son of Pilar Bardem *Nephew of Juan Antonio Bardem (director) *Brother of Carlos Bardem and Mónica Bardem *Husband of Penéope Cruz Gallery JavierBardemSkyfall.png|Javier Barden dead in Skyfall. Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Category:Voice Actors Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Disney universe